Active suspension systems are used to counteract unwanted motions of a sprung mass. One such sprung mass is the seat of a motor vehicle. Drivers can experience significant fatigue due to constant seat vibration. Other motions of the seat can also be uncomfortable or even dangerous. Fatigue and seat-motion related issues can be lessened with an active suspension system that reduces seat vibration and other unwanted motions of the seat.